


Mine

by sunscreams



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Tumblr Prompt, but like in a fun way????, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: “Why do you smell like that?” Catra practically hissed.“What?” Adora said again, this time a little more confused than concerned.“You smell,” Catra was hissing now, her hair standing up and her tail flicking behind her angrily.“Okay, rude much,” Adora rolled her eyes. “Let me get to the shower then.”“No!” Catra leapt at Adora and pinned her against the wall. “What were you doing? Why do you smell like—like—like Ashe?”Or the one where Adora comes back after a meeting smelling like Princess Ashe and Catra doesn't like that one bit.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from prisky0731:
> 
> Hey I have a prompt, maybe adora comes home smelling like Ashe so catra tries to get rid of Ashes scent much to adora's annoyance/amusement
> 
> and from tikkunhayam:
> 
> Plz don’t judge my gay furry ass but if you’re taking smut prompts..... Catradora with fangs/claws and a rough tongue?

The meeting had been long. In fact, the meeting had been  _ four hours _ too long, having gone over its original allotted time because no one could agree on anything. The princesses just kept talking circles around each other: some for affirmative action, some against it, and some who refused to pick a side either way. 

Being completely and independently sovereign for so long, had really screwed these princesses out of knowing how teamwork functioned. 

And when the doors to the council room finally closed behind the last princess, Adora felt thoroughly exhausted. All she wanted to do was to have a very relaxing bath (with Catra) and then curl up in her nice, warm bed (with Catra) to sleep for at least a millennia (with Catra). 

Catra had been pulled away from the meeting just before it was originally supposed to end, which Adora knew meant Catra had someone come rescue her from Stubborn Princess Hell and then didn’t bring Adora along—

—which—rude!

So it was with an emotionally drained body, and a strong yearning to fall into her girlfriend’s arms, that Adora pushed into her (and Catra’s) bedroom. 

“Hey, Catra,” Adora called, but paused to yawn, “Meetings over! Thanks for abandoning me, by the way!”

“I didn’t abandon you,” Catra called from the bathroom. Adora could hear the sarcastic grin in Catra’s voice. “I had serious business to attend to, and things looked like they were really going to go on forever in there.”

“They basically did,” Adora groused as she pulled her hair out of its elastic and pressed her fingers into her scalp to chase away the ache of having her hair in a ponytail all day. Adora rolled her shoulders and her neck as she shook out her hair. 

“What was your important business, then?” Adora quipped as she made her way towards the bathroom. 

“Oh, you know…” Catra started, her voice light-hearted and teasing, “Just double agent st—” then she cut herself off abruptly as Adora settled herself in the doorway to the bathroom. 

“What?” Adora asked, one of her hands still in her hair as her eyebrows drew together in concern.

“Why do you smell like that?” Catra practically hissed.

“What?” Adora said again, this time a little more confused than concerned. 

“ _You_ _smell_ ,” Catra was hissing now, her hair standing up and her tail flicking behind her angrily. 

“Okay, rude much,” Adora rolled her eyes. “Let me get to the shower then.”

“No!” Catra leapt at Adora and pinned her against the wall. “What were you doing? Why do you smell like—like—like  _ Ashe?” _

_ “What?”  _ Adora stressed, truly confused and more than a little distracted by Catra’s close proximity. 

Catra leaned in, her nose trailing under Adora’s jaw, making goosebumps breakout all over the princess’s body. “You smell like that princess,” Catra’s voice was a hiss. “You smell like Princess Ashe, Adora. Why do you smell like Princess Ashe?” 

Why  _ does _ Adora smell like Ashe? Ever since their less-than-ideal “date” a few months ago, Ashe had kept her distance from Adora. She’d been courteous and respectful, if a little mopey in the meetings since. There should be no reason for Adora to smell anything  _ like _ Ashe. They sat on opposite sides of the room for God’s sake. The only time they even interacted during the meeting was at the very end when Adora had been saying goodbye to everyone and—Adora’s heart sunk with realization—when Ashe pulled Adora into an unexpected hug. 

Adora’s heart was in the bottom of her stomach. She didn’t mean anything by it—hell Adora didn’t even really want the hug and had even made a face (which Glimmer had laughed at) when the other girl had pulled her in. 

“Catra—” Adora started, but Catra cut her off by pressing her entire front along Adora’s, Catra’s face pressing into Adora’s neck. 

“You’re  _ mine _ , Adora,” Catra hissed, “You promised that you were  _ mine _ .”

Adora’s knees felt weak: Catra’s voice—low and smooth—sent a dangerous thrill through her, pooling warmly in her belly. “I did,” Adora said, her voice shaky. “I am.”

“Then why—” Catra’s claws poked at the skin of Adora’s wrists dangerously, “—do you smell like her?”

“Catra,” Adora’s voice was embarrassingly breathy. “She hugged me as she was leaving.”

Catra’s entire body tensed, “Why did you let her?” 

“It’s not like I can just punch a princess in the face when they hug me, Catra!” Adora exclaimed, more than a little frustrated and in more ways than one. 

Catra just tilted her head to the side, her ears quirking adorably, as her two-toned eyes roamed over Adora. Adora shivered, her knees growing weak under Catra’s gaze.

“I hate it when you smell like her,” Catra finally said, the hiss that was in her voice replaced by something lower, something heavier and sexier. Adora’s stomach jumped. 

“I don’t exactly like it either, Catra,” Adora rolled her eyes, trying desperately to ignore the hot blush working its way up her neck and face.

“Good,” Catra growled, leaning in so she was hovering above Adora’s ear. “Because you’re  _ mine _ .” Catra’s breath was hot against Adora’s neck, and the way Catra’s lips barely brushed the skin there had Adora almost arching into Catra’s hold. 

“Yes,” Adora sighed. 

“You’re mine, Adora,” Catra tightened her grip around Adora’s wrists, her other hand skimming its way up Adora’s side under her shirt. Catra cupped Adora’s breast over her bra, her thumb teasing over the nipple. 

“Yes,” Adora said again, visibly arching up into Catra’s touch and off of the bathroom wall.

“Say it, Adora,” Catra mumbled into Adora’s ear, her mouth curled up into a smile against Adora’s skin. 

“I’m yours,” Adora’s voice was a lot breathier and almost an octave higher than she’d like it to be; it’s just that her nipples were sensitive even through the fabric of her bra and Catra was using that against her. 

Catra placed a quick nip to Adora’s throat, her thumb passing over Adora’s nipple again. Adora tried to muffle the little gasp that left her, but wasn’t quick enough in biting her lip and the sound escaped her, causing Catra’s grin to grow against Adora’s neck. 

“Good girl, Adora,” Catra purred, and that sound—the low, pleased growl in Catra’s voice—had another little noise crawling up Adora’s throat. 

“Catra,” Adora panted, her eyes closed and her legs pressed together, desperate for some friction. “Catra, please.”

“What?” Catra laughed, rolling Adora’s nipple between her finger and her thumb through the fabric of her bra. Adora pressed closer to Catra, wanting more, but also wanting less; the pleasure zipping down her spine was almost painful. 

“Catra,” Adora whined again, unable to make up her mind about what she wanted. 

Catra laughed lowly, not only pulling her fingers away from Adora’s nipple, but pulling her hand completely out of Adora’s shirt. Adora let out a noise, and she wasn’t sure if it was out of complaint or out of thanks. 

Adora didn’t have to ponder long because soon, Catra was letting go of Adora’s hands and nipping her way up Adora’s neck as she worked the blonde’s shirt off her body. Adora’s hands flew to tangle in Catra’s thick, coarse hair, the strands providing a much needed anchor point as Catra pressed her lips into the most sensitive parts of Adora’s neck. 

Catra pulled away to lift the garment over Adora’s head and said, “We’re burning that top.”

Adora panted for a few seconds, trying to get her head back on, before she said, “Why?”

“Reeks,” Catra quipped, her dangerously sexy smirk curling over her face as she dropped the shirt and claimed Adora’s lips in a searing kiss. Her rough tongue scraped along the inside of Adora’s mouth, pulling embarrassing, high-pitched noises out of Adora’s throat as she did. Catra raked her claws lightly up both of Adora’s sides, causing goosebumps to pebble all over Adora’s skin and a shiver to run down her spine. The heat in Adora’s belly intensified and she pressed her legs together harder.

Catra’s hands tickled down Adora’s sides, over her hips, and to one of her legs, where Catra guided it up and around her own hip. Adora moaned into the kiss as Catra’s body pressed closer, providing some much needed friction. 

Catra caught Adora’s lower lip between her teeth and dragged, pulling a hum of approval out of the other girl. Catra’s grip on Adora’s leg tightened and Catra ground her hips forward into Adora’s at the sound. A second later, Adora was being hoisted up against the wall, her legs coming up to wrap around Catra’s lithe body. Adora arched farther into her as Catra broke away from her lips to press steamy kisses along Adora’s jaw and up to her ear. Adora tipped her head back against the wall and let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like Catra’s name. 

“Mine,” Catra mumbled against Adora’s skin between every nip and kiss she placed, “ _ Mine, mine mine. _ ” 

“Yes,” Adora sighed, her fingers tightening in Catra’s hair. “I’m yours, Catra.” Adora clenched her legs around Catra’s waist, her body moving up and down the length of Catra’s torso in a sloppy grind, desperate for some sort of friction. “Bed, Catra, please,” Adora gasped as Catra placed a particularly sharp bite to Adora’s neck. 

Catra hummed against Adora’s neck, her smirk pressing wonderfully into the skin there. “ _ My _ girlfriend in  _ my _ bed,” Catra hummed again as she dragged her teeth along Adora’s neck, “Yes.” 

With that, Catra pulled Adora off the wall and carried her into the bedroom, her lips pressing deliciously against Adora’s jaw as her hands gripped Adora’s ass in a way that sent even more hot jolts of arousal up Adora’s spine. 

Catra tossed Adora onto the mattress playfully, and Adora grinned. Adora knew  _ this _ game well, and moved up to the headboard to rest against the pillows. Catra crawled onto the bed after her, her ears up and her head low. Her shoulders rolled behind her as she crawled across the bed. Her smirk was lazy, but incredibly dangerous, and her eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the room. 

Catra was a predator and Adora, her easy prey. 

Adora bit her lip in excitement as Catra smoothed her hand up the inside of one of Adora’s legs. Adora’s breath left her in a shuddery gasp as Catra placed a small kiss to the inside of Adora’s knee, Catra’s eyes never straying from Adora’s. 

“Tell me, Adora,” Catra purred, her fingers dancing across the insides of Adora’s thighs and over her hips. “What do you want?”

Adora’s thighs trembled under Catra’s fingers. “You,” Adora gasped. 

Catra hummed lowly and toyed with the hem of Adora’s pants. “What do you want from me, Adora?”

Adora looked down at Catra with pleading, half-lidded eyes. Adora was so worked up, she just wanted—no,  _ needed— _ Catra’s mouth or fingers on her yesterday. But she just couldn’t say it, too embarrassed to say any of it out loud. Instead, she just made a low pleading noise that sounded suspiciously like Catra’s voice. 

“Do you want me to take your pants off?” Catra cooed, gently tugging on the waistband. “You’re awfully wet already,” she said, pressing a few fingers directly against Adora’s aching cunt. “Already soaked right through your pants.”

Adora threw one of her arms over her face in embarrassment as a mewling groan left her as Catra started massaging her through her pants. “Catra—” Adora pleaded. 

“What, baby?” Catra asked sweetly, playing at innocent. “What do you want?”

Adora groaned in frustration and rolled her hips down onto Catra’s fingers, wanting more, but unable to get it. Catra was going to make her say it—was probably going to make her beg too. 

“I’m sorry, Adora. I didn’t quite get that,” Catra teased, her fingers pulling away slightly. “You were saying something?”

“C-Catra, c’mon,” Adora groaned. Adora  _ could  _ reach down and pull her own pants off. She could jacknife up and roll over so she was straddling Catra’s face and take what she wanted—Catra would probably even give it to her. But...Adora had to admit...this was kind of fun. The teasing and the build-up was kind of fun. So she fisted her hands in the sheets and rolled her hips down onto Catra’s retreating fingers. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Catra tutted. “You have to  _ tell me _ what you want, Adora.” Catra traced her fingertips up Adora’s stomach, making goosebumps break out all across her body. 

Adora bit her lip, intending to hold out a little longer, when Catra  _ flicked _ Adora’s nipple. The effect was instant. Adora’s back arched, and her eyes squeezed shut, and she just about ripped the bedsheets with how hard she gripped them. The sound that left her was loud and desperate and when she came down, she was babbling, “Catra,  _ please _ . You mouth or your hands, I don’t care please, please,  _ please.” _

Catra’s grin was large and took up most of her face, and before Adora knew it, her pants and underwear were on the floor, most likely ripped to shreds under Catra’s claws. The cool air from the bedroom hit Adora suddenly and she shivered. She  _ was _ wet. She could feel it now sticking her legs together and intensifying the feeling of cool air on her skin. 

It wasn’t long before Catra was back though, her warm hands smoothing up Adora’s legs and calming all of the little goosebumps that rose. “Good girl, Adora. You’re so pretty when you beg. So nice and pretty for me.”

Adora nodded, a little dazed with lust. “Only for you, Catra,” she agreed. 

Catra’s grin somehow grew and she ducked down between Adora’s legs. Catra pressed a small kiss to Adora’s pelvic bone before she leaned a little lower and pressed a long, broad lick across Adora’s clit. Adora’s hands flew down to grip at Catra’s hair, needing the anchor as a groan escaped her. 

“Catra—” Adora gasped, her hands tightening in Catra’s hair the longer that Catra licked across Adora’s clit. Adora could feel Catra’s smirk against her skin, and something about that made Adora’s toes curl pleasantly. 

Adora was just settling into the rhythm Catra had set, when Catra wrapped her lips around Adora’s clit and sucked. Adora’s back arched off the bed and her hips pressed down onto Catra’s face at that, a loud groan startling out of her. 

Catra hooked one of Adora’s legs over her shoulder to get a better angle. She wrapped her lips around Adora’s clit and Adora braced for more sucking, but instead Catra flicked her tongue across the little nub frantically, the movement almost feeling like vibrations. It was amazing and sent white-hot sparks of arousal shooting up Adora’s spine. 

Adora didn’t know how it could possibly get better when Catra started sucking as she worked her tongue across the nub. Adora felt like her brain was melting out of her ears at the sensation. She didn’t know what kind of noises she was making, but she knew they were definitely embarrassing. 

It honestly didn’t take long before Adora was nearing the edge, her whole body tensing and tingling with her impending orgasm. Her hands tightened in Catra’s hair and her legs pressed around Catra’s head. 

“C-Catra, I’m c-close,” Adora stuttered, her voice breathy and unsteady. 

Catra didn’t pull away. In fact she only seemed to speed up somehow. Adora felt like she could barely breathe with the amount of pleasure rushing through her body before she finally came with a loud shout of Catra’s name. 

Adora shook through her orgasm, Catra slowing her tongue as she worked Adora through it. As Adora came down from her high, Catra pressed loving little kisses all over Adora’s hips and thighs and stomach. 

Adora slowly detangled her fingers from Catra’s hair, massaging her scalp in apology before pulling her up into a kiss. Adora could taste herself on Catra, but she didn’t mind. Catra had done such a good job, Adora felt like she’d be boneless forever, her limbs replaced by jelly. 

“I love you,” Adora sighed happily. 

“I love you too,” Catra grinned, her thumb smoothing gently across the hinge of Adora’s jaw. 

“You know I’m only yours, right? Only you,” Adora said. 

Catra’s grin morphed into something a little softer—a little fonder. “I know, Adora,” she said. “And you know I’m only yours too, right?”

Adora smiled brightly, happily. “Yeah. Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my new friend and beta [Dakota](https://badasskogane.tumblr.com).
> 
> Send me more prompts [here](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com). I also love to chat and discuss headcanons :))


End file.
